RoseMary Tea
by ClayPot
Summary: A smutty rose x kanaya fanfic with mix-ins occasionally from my other fic, Flushed For You. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

grimAuxilatrix [GA] has began trolling carcinoGeneticist

GA: Karkat Darling  
CG: KANAYA YOU SHITFUCKER WHAT DO YOU WANT  
GA: I Heard Your Escapades Worked Off Well  
CG: SURE. THANKS.  
GA: I Also Heard That You Fucked Nepeta  
CG: WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU YOU PISSBUCKET  
GA: Nepeta Herself  
GA: Now Dont You Think You're Going Too Fast  
CG: LOOK AT YOU AND ROSE, YOU'RE LIKE TWO HORNY HUMANS STUCK IN A ROOM, BANGING EACH OTHER SENSELESS  
GA: Rude  
CG: ITS TRUE YOU NOOKSNIFFER

grimAuxilatrix [GA] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

Ugh. Talking to Karkat can be bothersome, even if he wasn't too cynical towards you. However, his point was both wrong and right. You, Kanaya Maryam, and your matesprit, Rose Lalonde, have long periods of horniness and downright sexual boredom. You have been anxious for the next fuckfest for a while now, and you couldn't really wait any longer, so with fortitude in your words, you marched into Rose's room and was going to demand her to strip.  
"ROSE!" You yelled.  
"mmmmghfgm" She garbled, clearly drunk.  
"You're still drunk?" She HAD chugged a shot of absinthe last night, and to be honest, you were suprised she could handle it.  
"mhm..." She mumbled, but her eyes did open, and there was a certain twinkle in her eye.  
"Kanaya," Your matesprit spurted, clearly starting to wake up.  
"Yes, dear?"  
"Fuck me." She said, and in that instant you determined that the twinkle was lust.  
"Well alrighty then!" You said, already stripping.  
It was always fun when you and Rose had sex while she was drunk, she was easier to please that way. So, with great speed and grace, you changed into a slutty lace two-piece and started to strip your partner. Once you got to her chest, however, you did have to take a break to fondle her boobs. She had one nice rack, and a nice ass as well, and rose was clearly enjoying your touch.  
"mmmm..." She moaned deeply.  
Let the fun begin, you thought.


	2. Chapter 2

*Rose's POV*

Promptly, Kanaya had donned lingerie that didn't leave much to the imagination. You took a moment to admire your matesprit's body. She had a lanky yet powerful build, plainly visible with her revealed breasts, small and elegant, that gave way to a softly toned stomach. Her arms were laced with muscle due to her constant chainsaw-wielding, and it showed when she got creative below your waistline. You were now waist to waist and her hand, already exploring, traced lazily across your inner thigh.  
Damn, she was hot.  
Following the exploring party's return, you were pushed onto your back with your legs spread.  
"I learned this from watching Nepeta drink milk." Kanaya said, which was immediately followed by her licking at your pussy.  
"Fuuuuuuuuu…" you started to say, though too drunk, tired, and horny to finish the word. Soon, you reached orgasm, and you squirted onto Kanaya's face, which was at that point soaked.  
"Its my turn now missy!" you said with a drunkard's slur. And so, your matesprit abided, quickly getting onto her back and tilting a bit; characteristics that she thought you wanted to scissor, which was actually an idea you were up for! As fast as she had finished tilting, you had been in between her legs, preparing for the routine. With a "go for it," from Kanaya, you started to rub and hump the air, as did Kanaya. The duo's vagina and nook were already sopping wet, which enhanced the sexual blur that was happening in the space between the two bodies by making sloppy squelching noises.  
"Rose-" Kanaya said, obviously close to climax. She orgasmed quite quickly, to be honest.  
"Same." You replied, the same set of words describing you well too. and so, with a double scream of pleasure, you and your matesprit immediately orgasmed at the same time. However, the waves of pleasure brought on more orgasmic ecstasy, because you were still in the scissoring pose and you two were buckling up and down below the waist.

"That was fun," you said.  
"I was waiting for the next time you would say that." Kanaya replied. 


	3. update

**Hey guys, sorry about the long pause, school just ended and I just wanted to relax a bit. The usual schedule will continue, but be one chapter per 3 days. I might also start a new fic, if you want me to, put the ship in the reviews and I'll think about it! also, RoseMary Tea and Flushed For You will be alternating, so Flushed, Free day, Tea.**

 **Thanks,**

 **-Clay**


	4. Chapter 4

*Rose's POV*

You woke up (suprisingly,) at around 10 A.M, and looked around to see your room, and your petite, lanky matesprit next to you, still naked from last night's shenanigans. Speaking of which, you yourself were still naked, so you hopped into the shower. Even though you probably orgasmed more than 5 times last night, you were still very horny, and started playing with your large, bulbous (as Kanaya described them) breasts. You were quietly moaning to yourself, and you started getting wet in terms of your vagina. You lifted one hand off your erect right nipple, and started flicking and playing with your clitoris, all the while fingering yourself with your thumb. Quickly, though, your moans turned quite loud and you started gasping, which woke up your matesprit, who promptly came into the shower WITH you, and started doing the same routine you were. She had drowzy lust in her eyes, and stopped toying with herself only to suck on your right boob, the one you had left to finger yourself. In response, you started fingering yourself and her, as well as gently biting her ear lobe. these combined actions brought loud, ecstatic and lustful moans from you and your partner's throats. Soon, this perpetual moaning and masturbating as well as other lesbian acts of love, you both reached climax, and the bottom of the shower was covered in a mix of cum and water. Kanaya, still being drowsy, fell asleep on your shoulder, which made you blush, though you had to dry her off and put her back into bed.


	5. Chapter 5

*Kanaya's POV*

you woke up to a nearly naked Rose making breakfast, and the sensation of moisture on your skin and your nook. You also noticed you had a towel next to you, and Rose had wrapped herself up in towels.  
God dammit, you had sex in the shower.  
You got up and put on a loose T-shirt (which none of your friends even knew you owned,) and went out to talk to Rose.  
"Up so early?" She said.  
"Rose, we had sex in the shower, didn't we?" You said lethargically.  
"Indeed we did!"  
"So then it is one of those times." you yawned.  
"What do you mean?" Your matesprit replied.  
"Our sex life has periods of boredom and excitement. We just got out of a boredom period."  
"Ah, I see." Rose said, turning back to her eggs.  
You sighed, still tired, and got some tea, since you preferred it over coffee. However, you slumped down onto a sofa you and Rose owned too quickly, and the still scalding hot tea splashed all over you, inducing a berserk, heat-induced rage in which you proceded to kick a metal table leg, which proceded to break your toe. You started slightly whimpering, to which your matesprit started kissing your toe, which turned you on a bit, and you secretly began fingering yourself. Of course, she then took the proper procedures of binding the toe to another and giving you some general pain killers for trolls, which were far different from human ones. Trolls, if they take a human chemical such as ibuprofen, would induce a fit of "bluhing," in which the troll grasped their throat and made comical faces while yelling BLUH! Well, this has been an eventful (and sexual,) morning, you thought.


	6. AN UPDATE! le gasp

CLAYPOT IS BACK! sorry about the long hiatus, a ton of shit has been goin on. Drama, I moved, im building a new comp, etc.

SO!

I will be writing slightly shorter chapters until I have my new computer up and running, so about 10-15 days. only need a few parts now. thanks for the support everyone!

░░░░░░░░▄▀░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒▒▒▒▄░░░░░░░░░ ░░░░░░▄▀▒▒▒▒░░░░▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒█░░░░░░░░ ░░░░░█▒▒▒▒░░░░▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒░░░░▒▒█░░░░░░░ ░░░░█▒▒▄▀▀▀▀▀▄▄▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▄▄▀▀▀▀▀▀▄░░░░░ ░░▄▀▒▒▒▄█████▄▒█▒▒▒▒▒▒▒█▒▄█████▄▒█░░░░ ░█▒▒▒▒▐██▄████▌▒█▒▒▒▒▒█▒▐██▄████▌▒█░░░ ▀▒▒▒▒▒▒▀█████▀▒▒█▒░▄▒▄█▒▒▀█████▀▒▒▒█░░ ▒▒▐▒▒▒░░░░▒▒▒▒▒█▒░▒▒▀▒▒█▒▒▒▒░░░░▒▒▒▒█░ ▒▌▒▒▒░░░▒▒▒▒▒▄▀▒░▒▄█▄█▄▒▀▄▒▒▒░░░░▒▒▒▒▌ ▒▌▒▒▒▒░▒▒▒▒▒▒▀▄▒▒█▌▌▌▌▌█▄▀▒▒▒▒▒░░░▒▒▒▐ ▒▐▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▌▒▒▀███▀▒▌▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▌ ▀▀▄▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▌▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▐▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒█░ ▀▄▒▀▄▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▐▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▄▄▄▄▒▒▒▒▒▒▄▄▀░░ ▒▒▀▄▒▀▄▀▀▀▄▀▀▀▀▄▄▄▄▄▄▄▀░░░░▀▀▀▀▀▀░░░░░ ▒▒▒▒▀▄▐▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▐░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ ayy lmao 


End file.
